


Let's Take a Road Trip

by quwarichi



Series: TheirLoveWasReal, MOTHERFUCKERS [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Spoilers, POV Dean Winchester, THIS IS A POEM, TheirLoveWasReal, a song, and a story, because I cannot write actual poems or songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quwarichi/pseuds/quwarichi
Summary: Let's take a road trip, and see where it goes.#TheirLoveWasReal Day 8/Final Day: Road Trip
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: TheirLoveWasReal, MOTHERFUCKERS [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160264
Kudos: 4
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	Let's Take a Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> The end of the road. Now, I'm no poet or songwriter nor do I claim to be one. I wrote this in an hour while I was sleep-deprived. This is me missing Dean and Cas and thinking of their journey in a really vague way. I also didn't have my beta edit this because I wanted it to be as raw as it can. Grammarly would have to suffice. I love Dean Winchester, and I love Castiel. This won't be the last time I write for them since I have a document full of ideas and half-baked fics. I've also promised to turn [Do You Have a Library Card?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519784) to something more, and I will. I already have some ideas so expect more.
> 
> Finally, thank you to everyone who participated in this challenge, who read, who shared, who left kudos and likes on works of any kind. [Here's the link](https://theirlovewasreal.tumblr.com/post/642589726373756928/fundraiser-other-charities) for the post with all the information about the fundraising and charities you could donate to support those in need.

Let’s take a road trip,

visit the highs and lows of the Earth.

Let’s take a road trip

and make a map of the stars.

  
  


Let’s take a road trip, just you and me.

Hold each other’s hands and be free.

Let’s take a road trip, go as far as the eye could see.

Would you take that jump with me?

  
  


We once took a road trip, we didn’t go far.

Or maybe we did, I’ve forgotten;

Sometimes I think that I’ve only dreamt of you

Because something so good cannot be true.

  
  


You went on a road trip, you left me behind.

I didn’t complain, I just killed all your kind,

When you came back to me, I held you and cried,

From the inside, and no more, because you’re not mine to mourn.

  
  


When I took a road trip, you went after me.

We’ve fought and we’ve grappled, and in the end you won,

I was afraid of myself, but not anymore.

When I took a road trip again, you were already there.

  
  


When we again took a road trip, the car was so full,

You had to get your own to follow my trail.

I missed you and your quiet, and I wished you were there.

Next time I drove down the road, I wished so again.

  
  


You and I were no longer simple, the next time we’ve met.

I was a father, you weren’t a friend. You were something more, but then again,

You always were. My more, my everything, and I wasn’t prepared.

And how could I be, thinking back? You were a storm in the sea and I was a ship with a crack,

Sinking down the water, drowning with no sound,

You reached down for me from above and saved me for life

You held on and your grip was imprinted,

So how could you be left thinking-

  
  


That I didn’t care,

That I couldn’t,

That what you’ve felt was forbidden, 

And to be quiet is to not be ruined. You’ve broken my heart and healed it at once,

You’ve made me a man, more than any hunts.

  
  


You gave me advice and you've held me in crisis,

You laughed at my jokes and broke through my shyness,

You were never scared of the world or gave up,

You were breathtaking, and I want you to know that;

  
  


I love you, my savior, forever and more.

I’ll whisper at twilight and during a rain pour. 

You’ve slain all my demons, you’ve cured all my scars.

You opened the closed door and left it ajar.

The broken glass scattered on the floor,

Was made into stained windows of a chapel,

where te worries disappear and the quiet returns,

where I go at night when I can’t deal anymore.

  
  


Because Cas, Castiel, Shield of God,

You left me,

You loved me,

And I loved you the same.

I can’t see you, I can’t tell you I love you, I can barely whisper your name.

  
  


Cas, Castiel, love of my life,

Let’s take a road trip, just you and me.

We’ll see the sights, the highs and lows of our lives.

We’ll hold hands together and laugh in the rain,

we’ll be fathers and husbands and friends all in one.

You’ll be my Moon, I’ll be your Sun.

Let’s take a road trip down memory lane when we’re old and grey

We’ll laugh at the views and cry at the pain,

I’ll smile at you and you’ll smile at me.

  
  


Let’s take a road trip, Cas, please.

But as long as we come back home eventually.

You’ve waited so long, so I’ll tell you a secret,

something hidden I’ve never told a soul.

You already had me, Cas, the moment blue hit green and the explosion occurred.

You will always have me, as long as you come back home.

  
  


Let’s take a road trip so we can remember why we long for home(us).

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
